1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reviewing its processing which is run once on the basis of corrections for processing results and a method therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a system for completely replacing the values of defaults in the system has been proposed.
For example, in a Japanese front end processor (FEP), for an input pronunciation of kanji, the system first displays a default kanji of a first candidate. With regard to this, when the user requests another candidate, the system replaces the displayed candidate with another candidate and displays it.
Also, in an optical character recognition (OCR) apparatus, and a character recognition apparatus, such as an online or offline handwriting character recognition apparatus, a plurality of possible candidates are sought beforehand for the character to be recognized, the apparatus outputs the most probable candidate from among the candidates, and is able to replace it with another candidate if the user makes a request.
In another example, in a feedback system relating to temperature, water pressure or the like, feedback for controlling a process for a next input is performed. Further, there is a system for pointing out errors in an input, such as a spell checker.
As described above, there has been an increasing need for correcting the results of the process performed by the system. However, in the above-described conventional system, changing of the output default value to another value by the user, may affect a portion which is logically dependent on the portion which is currently being changed but which has been already processed, and therefore merely the changing of that portion is insufficient.
For example, in the case of the above-described FEP, the change of one kanji or word affects the selection of another word before or after the kanji or the word. With regard to this, hitherto, only what is commonly called learning, for example, the contents of this selection are memorized, and these contents are used for later processes, is performed. However, regarding the effect on the already selected kanji or word, no correction can be made.
In a similar manner, also in respect of character recognition, the change of an output candidate should be a clue to the recognition of the adjacent portion. However, it is not possible to change the portion on the basis of such change of another portion.
On the other hand, in the control system for performing feedback, the process of an input after the current input is affected, and no influence is exerted upon the results of the input process before the current input.